1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller used for controlling functions of a television or a stereo, and more particularly, to a remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse used as a pointing device of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless mouse 10, as shown in FIG. 1, transmits signals through a line 12 connecting a mouse body 11 to a computer case (now shown). A wireless mouse 20, as shown in FIG. 2, transmits an optical signal using a signal generator 22 located at an end of a mouse body 21 to a signal receiver (now shown) connected to the computer.
Recently, the PC-TV having functions of a television and a computer has been introduced. The functions of the PC-TV are controlled, using a remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse as shown in FIG. 3. The remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse is obtained by combining a remote controller for controlling a television and a wireless mouse for controlling a computer. In the remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse, a multitude of buttons 32 and a track ball 34 are encased in a body 30 for operating functions. The track ball 34 is capable of freely rolling, such that the position of a cursor can move on the screen of the PC-TV. Optical Function control signals are transmitted to the PC-TV through a signal generator 36 on an end of the body 30 by the operation of the buttons 32 and the track ball 34.
However, there are many inconveniences in the use of a conventional remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse. First, if the integrated remote controller/wireless mouse is used on a desktop or an a mouse pad, as a typical mouse is used, it may not be possible to control the television functions because the integrated remote controller/wireless mouse must be pointed toward the PC-TV. On the other hand, if the integrated remote controller/wireless mouse is used like a typical remote controller, it is difficult to use the integrated remote controller/wireless mouse as a pointing device because the track ball must be operated by the fingers. Also, because of the proximity of the buttons for controlling the television and the mouse buttons, unintentional operations sometimes occur.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse in which PC operating buttons and television operating buttons are operated independently to reduce inadvertent operations of the buttons, and at the same time employing a ball for functioning as a conventional mouse for a PC.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, a remote controller integrated with a wireless mouse according to the present invention includes first and second buttons installed on the upper surface of a body for operating first and second apparatuses, respectively; a signal generator for generating optical signals for controlling functions of the apparatuses in accordance with the operation of the buttons; and a track ball, protruding from the bottom surface of the body, to allow free rolling movement for operating the second apparatus.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a remote controller which further comprises a cover member capable of opening and closing the top surface of the body, covering the top surface of the body such that the first buttons are covered and the second buttons are exposed.
Preferably, the cover member has one end hinge-coupled to the body which is capable of pivot-movement, to thereby open or close the top surface of the body.
It is also preferable that the remote controller further comprises: a shaft extending from the body; a rotating connection member rotatably connected to the shaft; and pivot pins formed on both sides of the rotation connection member, connected to the one end of the cover member, wherein when the rotating connection member is rotated 180xc2x0, the inner surface of the cover member faces the bottom surface of the body.
Preferably, the cover member includes a hole through which the second buttons pass to be exposed.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a remote controller which further comprises: a cover member installed on the body to cover the first and the second buttons; and an elastic push piece formed on the cover member to interlock with the second buttons when the top surface of the body is covered.
Preferably, the cover member rotates, hinge-connected to the front end and the rear end of the body.
It is also preferable that a locking protrusion is formed on the cover member, and a locking groove connected to the locking protrusion is formed on the side of the body, to lock the cover member.